Wedding Day
by Asagi Tsuki
Summary: The long-awaited and extremely overdue marriage of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy


**Wedding Day**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Summary: the long-awaited and extremely overdue marriage of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy

Warning: OOCness, lack of British English, non-canon compliant

Disclaimer: obviously, Harry Potter is not written by me. If it were, it would be so lame, that this fandom would be non-existent. And I would be off writing another book instead of fanfics

A/N: this is the second fic I wrote for my Domestic Bliss series. Due to several discrepancies that I didn't realize until later, I didn't plan to publish any story in this universe. But, here I am with this one. If anyone is interested, I might be posting up more :D I didn't write them in chronological order, however, and that's probably what caused the discrepancy :P

Oh, and there's extreme OOCness on Draco's and Lucius' part, I think. And this is a piece of pure, shameless fluff :P

**Wedding Day**

Draco fidgeted on his seat in front of the vanity table, again and again trying to fix his hair. He hadn't had the time to cut it since forever, and it was past his shoulder now. Hermione had pulled it up into a tight bun and held it securely in place with countless bobby pins. Some of his bangs were let down to frame his face, and the bun was decorated with a wreath of flowers—lilies and narcissa.

"Draco, your hair is perfect already," Pansy said impatiently, holding onto a box of blush. "Now come here so I can do your make up."

Draco sighed and stood up to walk over to Pansy. Just then the door opened and a tired Ron walked inside. He flopped himself down in an armchair and groaned.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked as he closed his eyes, allowing Pansy to put on some eyeshadow on.

Ron groaned again. "That groom of yours is going to kill me," he moaned. "He keeps pacing back and forth like crazy, so much that I'm the one frustrated instead. Why can't he sit still?"

"Come off it, Weasley, you did the exact same thing when you married Granger," Draco said easily, now opening his eyes as Pansy moved onto the blush.

"He's way worse than me," Ron said with a pout. "I'm not even sure what he's worried about. It's about time you two get married, really. Should have done that the moment Lyra was conceived."

Draco hummed. "If we could, we would have."

"That doesn't answer the question why you didn't after she was born," Ron added. "I guess it's to do with the fact that you can't plan a wedding properly while taking care of a child, but you two have more children then."

Draco laughed and Pansy hit his arm hard to keep him still. "Why am I the one wearing the gown? Why can't we both wear suits?"

"Because you're the mommy, Draco dear," Pansy said flatly. "Where's your mom anyway?"

"I heard she's going to get the bouquet," Ron answered. "It's white orchids. His father is with Harry now. At least he doesn't pace as much with the elder Malfoy in his presence."

"But he'll destroy the seat with his fidgeting," Draco said as he laughed again, but nearly choked when Pansy seized his chin and forcefully applied glossy lip balm on his lips. "Yuck, what is that thing!"

"It's going to be your good friend," Pansy said as she smirked. "You look so kissable right now, I doubt Potter could wait until the Minister says he could kiss you."

Draco rolled his eyes. "How long until the ceremony?"

"Enough to get you set up in the gown," Hermione said as she walked into the room, carrying a fresh bouquet of white orchids. "Your mother's checking up on the place now. The cake has just arrived."

"I see," Draco said. "Where are my children?"

Suddenly, there was a ruckus outside.

"But I wanna see Mommy! Why can't I?" a high-pitched girlish voice pleaded.

"Do you promise not to disturb them?" Blaise's voice came through the door.

"We promise!" this time it was a boy's voice.

"We'll be good," another boy's voice.

The door opened and the three children ran inside, nearly tackling Draco down from his seat.

"Mommy!" Lyra exclaimed excitedly. This year, she was already six. "Gosh, you're so pretty!"

Draco chuckled as he picked Lyra up and sat her on his lap. The two boys joined her and they argued because it was too cramped.

Lyra Lily-Narcissa Potter was born the day Voldemort was defeated once and for all. As he had promised to Harry, the two of them had more children. Their first son was younger than Lyra by one and a half year, and was named Luke James-Sirius Potter, while their third and last child was born one and a half year after James, named Noel Lucius-Severus Potter. So Luke was four and Noel was three.

"Hello to you too," Draco said as he pursed his lips and pressed kisses on their children's foreheads. "I have this thing on so I can't kiss you properly."

"I wanna kiss," Noel said as he pouted, reaching up to hold onto Draco's shoulders.

"I can always reapply the lip gloss," Pansy said with a shrug.

Draco nodded and leaned down to press a kiss on Noel's lips. He then craned his neck slightly and pressed a kiss on Luke's lips as well, while he pressed a kiss on Lyra's cheek.

"Why don't you help Grandma Narcissa check the place out?" Draco asked as he set his children down. "Or keep your Daddy company, so he won't kill himself with the stress. I need to get ready."

"Okay," Lyra said. "Can we tell Daddy that you're very pretty?"

"I'm sure your daddy already knows your mommy is very pretty," Hermione said with a smirk and Draco threw her a dirty glare.

"Alright, run along now," Draco said, ushering his children out of the room. "Don't run or you might fall down. Lyra, watch over your brothers."

"Okay Mom!"

"They're very lively, aren't they," Hermione commented with a fond smile on her lips. "I envy you, Draco. You have such beautiful children."

Luke looked a lot like Harry, so much that he was considered a split image of him, while Noel looked like Draco. Only Lyra looked like a mix of the two.

"Hello Drake," Blaise said as he pulled the lithe man into a one-armed hug. "Here's the gown. I've just picked it up from the laundry."

"This is beautiful," Pansy said with a wide smile. "Not as beautiful as our Draco of course."

"Oh, come on," Draco groaned as he flushed brightly. "I don't know why I agreed to this."

Hermione and Pansy, both with matching evil smirks on their faces, started to work.

Meanwhile, in the groom's room...

"Daddy!" Lyra exclaimed as she rushed into the room, followed by her two brothers. "We just went to see Mommy. Why didn't you?"

"Because, Lyra, I'm not allowed," Harry said as he picked up the little girl. "It's supposed to be a surprise."

Lyra giggled. "It'll be a great surprise!" she said, waving her arms excitedly. "Mommy is very, very pretty, and they're not done yet! When they're done, Mommy will be the most beautiful in this planet!"

Harry laughed as he picked up his two sons and set them on his lap. "He is already the most beautiful in this planet."

Lyra giggled. She tended to do that whenever Harry said something cheesy, causing Draco to flush bright red in embarrassment.

"Oh, Mommy told us to go keep Grandma company," Lyra said suddenly. "Do you want to come too, Daddy?"

"I don't think I'm allowed to leave this room," Harry said regretfully. "Why don't we play something while we wait? I'm sure Grandma Narcissa will be fine by herself. She's an excellent planner."

"Grandpa," Noel called as he wobbled towards Lucius, then allowed himself to be picked up. As if knowing he was named after the older man, Noel had developed an affinity to him. He also had developed an affinity to Snape, although the man rarely showed affections, Noel seemed to know that deep down the godfather of his mother loved him too.

Harry wondered if Luke would develop the same affinity to his father and Sirius should they still be alive. If Lyra would be close to his mother too had she been alive. However, it was all thoughts of the past and he didn't want to dwell on them.

"Have you been a good boy?" Lucius asked as he smiled at the three-year-old.

When Harry had come to Malfoy Manor to ask Lucius and Narcissa for permission to court their son, they were touched, since it was an old tradition. Narcissa had allowed him, and even though it took longer, Lucius had also permitted him to. He found himself respecting the scion of house Potter when he found out that even though Narcissa had expressed her consent, Harry hadn't done anything to Draco until Lucius gave him his consent.

At the start of their seventh year, they were engaged to be married. Practically, they were married, but there was no official ceremony so it wasn't official. Then before the start of the war, Harry had come to the two with the news that Draco was currently bearing their grandchild.

For the three of them, it was the greatest news ever. The fact that Draco was pregnant with a child was what drove them to fight harder in the war, and to actually survive. Severus got the news late, but was very happy for them both too. It was the reason why Harry despaired when he thought he had to die to defeat Voldemort.

When Draco bore two sons, Lucius and Narcissa was absolutely thrilled. The fact that Noel looked exactly like Draco when he was little added to their joy.

"Of course," Noel said with a toothy grin.

"What do you want to do now, Noel?" Lucius asked softly.

"Can I have some sweets?" Noel pleaded. "And read me a story."

Lucius laughed and set him down. Noel pouted, but then brightened when he saw Lucius conjuring a storybook. Lyra and Luke also clambered off of Harry's lap to sit in front of Lucius, looking expectantly at him as he began to read the story.

Harry chuckled as he watched his three children completely absorbed with the story. He wondered if Draco had been that way when he was still little.

"Harry," Ron called after the story was nearly finished. "It's time. Get ready and we'll go to the altar together."

Harry smiled at his best friend. "Alright, thanks."

Back at the dressing room...

"Oh my, look at this," Pansy giggled as she covered Draco's face with the translucent white veil. "He's so beautiful."

Draco flushed, gripping his bouquet tighter and rising it to cover his blushing face. He was dressed in a sleeveless wedding gown with normal skirt and no train, because he thought it was too troublesome. However, the gown was still beautiful, decorated with pearls and small cut gems. It was made by the best designer, because when people heard that the two were getting married, they were fighting each other for the right to supply the things. They even got the gown without having to pay anything as long as it was returned in one piece.

He was wearing the pearl necklace given by his mother when he turned eighteen, sometime before Lyra's first birthday. A lot of people actually talked about how young they were and such but they finally accepted the fact that Harry wanted someone to return to after the war, a future he could look forward to, a family he could build together with the one he loves.

The veil covered his face and his neck, and a glance at the mirror confirmed that he looked stunning.

"It's time," Hermione said as she glanced at her watch. "Come on Draco, it's time to make Harry's jaw drop."

Draco laughed, and let himself be guided to the door by the girls. Once there, he saw his father standing there, smiling proudly at him, dressed smartly in a black suit.

"Hello father," Draco greeted as he smiled meekly from behind the veil.

"Draco," Lucius greeted. "You look beautiful, just like your mother."

Draco chuckled and used his free hand to grip his father's arm. "Thank you."

"Doing this, I feel like giving my daughter away in marriage," Lucius said, almost sadly. "I'll still be seeing a lot of you, won't I?"

Draco pressed his head to Lucius' shoulder and smiled up at him. "Of course. Until you grow tired of seeing us."

Lucius laughed. "Not likely to happen," he said, then raised his arm and let Draco grip into it more steadily. "Come, let's get this over with."

"Father," Draco started, "this doesn't change anything. It's only an official ceremony. Everything will be the same as before. We'll be over for Christmas and Thanksgiving. Heck, we'll even be over for weekends! Don't—don't make me cry."

Lucius smiled lovingly and pressed a soft kiss on Draco's forehead through the veil. "Of course, Draco. Don't cry. This is the happiest day of your life, isn't it?"

"I guess," Draco said, his smile returning.

Lucius simply nodded at him then led him towards the reception hall. It was already crowded with guests, friends of Harry and Draco. Narcissa sat in the front row with the three children, who were swinging their legs impatiently, waiting for Draco to come through the door while Harry waited on the altar.

When the door was finally opened and Draco walked through accompanied by Lucius, nearly everyone's jaws dropped. Blaise only smiled while Pansy and Hermione looked smug. After all, they were the ones who picked out the gown, did his hair and make up.

Harry's jaw nearly dropped. He always saw Draco as beautiful, but this time, he was simply ethereal. He couldn't have been human. Either he was a Veela, or he was an angel. His angel.

As soon as they reached the altar, Lucius gave Draco one last kiss on his forehead and walked off to join his wife in the front row. Draco turned to look at his practically-husband and gave him a shy smile.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here together today to witness the holy matrimony of one Harry James Potter and Draco Lucius Malfoy," the Minister began. "They had fought together on the War, and they have gone through a lot together. Everyone who knows them all say there is no one better fitted to be Harry Potter's helper other than Draco Malfoy."

"Now, we shall commence with the wedding promises," the Minister said. "If you would, Mr. Potter."

Harry sucked in a breath and swallowed. He reached out to hold Draco's hand, and smiled at him. "Draco," he started. "I promise to love you, care for you, protect you, and devote my life to you. Not one strand of your hair shall be harmed if I can help it. I will not leave you, hurt you. I will always treat you the way you deserve. I will make you happy. I will never beg for a second chance, because I will never do anything to ruin my first chance."

Draco gave him a winning smile. "Harry," he started, voice thick with held back tears. "I promise to love you, care for you, be there for you, share your everything. I will devote myself to you and our family. I will be there to support you no matter what. I will be a constant in your life, an anchor you can hold onto. I promise to be faithful, nothing will ever take me away from your side. And I promise to be with you every step of your life."

By now some of the guests were already tearing up.

"Alright," the Minister said. "Do you, Harry James Potter, take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your husband, to love and to care, in sickness and health, in sorrow and joy, in richness and poor, until the day death does you apart?"

"I do," Harry answered firmly, without hesitation.

"And do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take Harry James Potter to be your husband, to love and to care, in sickness and health, in sorrow and joy, in richness and poor, until the day death does you apart?"

"I do," Draco answered, equally firm.

"You may kiss the bride," the Minister said with a small grin, unable to resist the temptation. Most of the guests laughed, but then cheered for Harry to kiss Draco.

"You're really beautiful Draco," Harry said as he grasped the ends of Draco's veil.

"You tell me that everyday," Draco replied with a smile.

"Well, you're much more beautiful today. Out of this world," Harry insisted, and Draco laughed. "Parkinson and Hermione really outdid themselves."

"They did," Draco repeated in agreement as Harry slowly lifted the veil up and behind him. He looked up and watched as Harry caught his breath.

"Wow," he said, reaching out to touch Draco's cheek gently. "I'm speechless."

"You don't have to talk to kiss me," Draco said playfully, smiling up at his lawfully-wedded husband.

"Yeah, you're right," Harry replied with a grin. He leaned down (this was a great hit to Draco's ego, especially because he used to be taller than Harry. Sometime during their sixth year, Harry had hit a sudden growth spurt and grew taller than Draco by almost a head. Even when he was wearing heels like now, he was still shorter than Harry) and pressed his lips gently on Draco's lips.

Lyra, Luke and Noel cheered and started dancing around in joy, while Narcissa simply laughed at her grandchildren's antics and Lucius gave an amused smile. Fred and George set off the confetti they had prepared specially for Harry's wedding day and the Malfoy house elves who stood by the side started crying in joy, one of them saying "Young master is now officially a Potter".

The ceremony soon morphed into a reception and everyone started going up to congratulate the happy pairs. Lyra, Luke and Noel had settled between them, and together with Narcissa and Lucius they took a family picture.

"Ah, I never know being married is this good," Harry commented. "I should've tied the knots sooner with you."

Draco laughed and hit Harry's arm playfully. "You already tied me down long before then."

"Oh? Wasn't it you who tied me down?" Harry asked teasingly.

Draco shook his head disbelievingly and simply pressed another kiss on Harry's lips to shut him up. Later, when he was throwing the bouquet, as was custom in Muggle wedding ceremony, he wondered if him having a wedding ceremony with Harry today had anything to do with the fact that he was the one who caught the bouquet Hermione threw on her wedding day three months ago.

**End of Story**

And that's it :D hope you enjoyed it, even in the slightest. Do leave a comment if you do, because I'm a comment whore :P


End file.
